BraveHeart: The Dark and The Light
by Shirazakura13
Summary: A new adventure take place after inazuma go chrono stone [OC SUBMISSION CLOSE]
1. Prologue

10 children are chosen to weld different kinds of powers. This children are called Elemental Children or known as EC. Giving them this powers are gems.

The gems are called fiore, the gems of elemental. Each gems has their own unique abilities, colors and meaning to it.

A special academy is build, The name of the academy is called senbon gakuen. The purpose of this place is to teach this children to control their powers and use it for good...

Or so they though...

* * *

Footsteps can be heard from outside of the principle of senbon gakuen's office. A young lady around 24-25 years old is looking outside of the window. It was a bright and sunny day at the time.

A few knocks can be heard at the outside of the door As the young lady closes her eyes.

"Leader, it's me" a soft yet clam voice can be heard at the opposite side of the door. After a few seconds later, the big, brown door was open and reviled the owner of the voice.

It was a young girl around 13-14 years old with light blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail and is curly at the ends, blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a dark blue sailor uniform, white cotton gloves with black stocking and maroon shoes. Her earlobe is pierced with a round small white ear ring.

"I already found the last welder of the gems" the lady said to the girl.

"You want my team to..." the girl stop but lady knew what she meant.

The lady smirk and said "You just know what to do, Shouji Miki, the welder of the light gem" the girl just nob and continue to walk to the desk where the files of the last welder's information.

"I'll be going now" the girl slightly bow and open the door bringing the file with her. Before the door close, the lady spoke again.

"Do not fail me" after the door fully close, the girl lean at the door while looking at the file. A big word...no not a word but a name was Weirton on the file.

**Matsukaze Tenma**

* * *

**Hello~ another fanfiction~ I originally wanted to publish this on April fools day but I just couldn't wait~ ****Note: this time line is after inazuma go Chrono stone**


	2. The beginning of something

**Hai Hai~ Heres chapter 2 ! I know some of you guys did't get your oc accepted...I'm really sorry about :(**

* * *

I was standing in a white place. Everything is white the sky the floor and even things weren't there! Now this is really mess up!

"Hello?!" There were no answer.

"HELLO?!" There were no answer even when I yelled louder. What's going on here?

"Tenma..." I hear some one called me. The voice was cold yet warm and It sounded like a boy. I look around, right to left in a fast motion but...all I see is whiteness and nothingness. I close my eyes, ready for the voice to called me again.

"Tenma...'' I shoot my eyes open to see a glowing light not far in front of me. Curiosity get the best of me because my legs started to walk towards the light. I stretch both of my hands to hold it and then It started to glow like crazy.

I pulled my hands back and use it to cover my eyes before I was blind by the light. When the light was gone, I put my hand back and look at a gray color gem in front of me. I gently garb it and observe it.

"Take good care of it, Matsukaze Tenma" This time, it wasn't the same voice as the first one. This voice sounded more older and more feminine and mature.

"Wait?! I don't now what you meant! please Wait!"

* * *

"PLEASE WAIT!" I shoot out from the bed while panting and sweating. I been having the same nightmare for the past 2 weeks.

Who was the voice? Why is it the same nightmare? What is that gem?

questions was filling my mind but I choose to ignore it knowing that no one was going to answer it. I got out from bed and took a nice shower and then dress myself after. I eat breakfast and bit farewell to Aki-nee. I was going to the fields to play soccer with everyone from Raimon.

Even The old inazuma japan was there because Endou-san said he invited them to see our play. Just thinking about them makes me want to play soccer even more!.

Just when I was going to turn to an alley for a short cut, I notice that I was being follow so, I quicken my Running. I quickly stop when a bunch of *shadow creature* was in front of me. Panicking, I turn around to run at the other side but was blocked by the same creature.

"Nani?, whats going on?"

Lots of them were charging at me and all I could do is...stand...here...and...di-

**"*Kibo no hikari no yo ni akaruku kagayaku...HOLY SHINE!*"**

**"*Taiyo no yo ni hatenu moyasu...SUNNY RAY!*"**

My eyes widen when all of the creature in front of was gone with just a blast of light and fire. what I don't know was behide, there were a bunch more coming my way. Standing up, I need to stop this creature but why? There's a feeling at the pits of my belly that says so.

Glowing, I was glowing.

"what..." I mutter not believing this.

Looking at my hand, I saw a ring at my index finger but I saw it before and then it hit me. It's the same gem like in my nightmares!.

"TENMA!"

The scream snap me back from reality, the creature from before were mere inches away from me. I need to live...I need answers...I need to protect SOCCER!.

**"*Mawari Somayo kaze o fukikomu...TORNADO FLOW*"**

The strong wind cut them and destroy all of the creature.

"Yata..." my vision was getting blur and my body was weak, and the next thing I know it, I drop to the ground. The last thing I saw was two pair of feet and then darkness.

"That was..."

"He has awaken his power" Miki said to her friend. She had long orange hair that past her waist, blue eyes and a red bow like shape hair clip. She wore the same sailor uniform but with a red hoody jacket that she always rolled up her selves to her elbow, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Miki but her index and middle finger together at her ear that has a *earpiece like device* wrap around outside of her earlobe and a small microphone close to her lips. She click the red button on the device.

"Ren-san are you there?"

_"did you find him?"_

"yes we did and it looks like he has awaken his power"

_"hmm...just bring him here"_

"hai" clicking the red button again, Miki turn to her orange haired friend who is poking tenma on the shoulder using her index finger like his kind of and died animal. sighing, she cross her hands on her chest.

"Hono Natsuki, the wielder of the fire gem, what the hell do you think your doing?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"see if his conscious" Miki rubbed her temples. She wanted to protest but knowing her childhood friend, it would be useless.

"whatever, let's go" Miki close her eyes and pulled a couple of strand of her hair, showing her gem stone earring glowing.

A bright light was around them. Quick as lighting, they disappear with tenma with them

* * *

Raimon school field ~~~

* * *

"Where could tenma be at this time?" Shindou said.

All of the Raimon and the old inazuma japan were gathering around the field and was discussing about the disappearance of their captain.

"I already called aki but she said tenma left 30 minutes ago" Haruna said to his brother and Endou.

"Is it time..." Endou mutter which cause Haruna and kidou to be surprise.

"Time for what, endou?" Kidou asked his former captain. Endou smiled a fake smile and turn around to all of the raimon members.

"Minna, I'm sure tenma would be alright. Come on, let's play soccer!"

All of them were surprise by their kontoku. While all of them protest to search for tenma, Aoi was looking at the sky while muttering...

"Tenma, where are you?"

* * *

Senbon Gakuen ~~~

* * *

"Lalala~" singing can be hear from the garden of senbon gakuen. A girl with scarlet hair tied into low ponytail was watering some of the flowers that she planted herself.

"Akara?" The scarlet haired girl turn to see her teammate. He has black hair, yellow eyes and a blue headphones. He wore the standard school uniform for boys but unbutton a little of it to reviled his white coloured shirt . She put down the water can and jog to her friends way.

"Ah, Yousuke-kun, can I help you with something?" She asked politely.

"Leader wants to see us at the meeting room with the others" she nobbed and the both of them walk to tell the others about the order that their leader told them. Just when they walk in the hall, Akara spotted two of their comrades.

Both of them are girls and the same team. Akara wave her hand to get both of their attention. one of them smiled at her while the other one kept quiet.

"Shina-san, Saori-san" the scarlet haired girl greeted them.

Shina has grey hair that reaches her back while her light blue hair is pulled back by two blue flower hair clips and secured loosely at each side of her head. She wore the standard girl uniform with long sleeves, white sweater and a long violet scarf.

"Akara-chan, yousuke-kun, how are you?" She asked with a gentle smiled on her face.

"I-I'm f-fine tha-thank y-you..." Akara would always be shy to shina because the grey haired girl just enrolled here 11 months ago so, Akara wasn't still use to talking to her without stuttering. Yousuke just nobbed to her. Akara then turn her attention to the girl beside shina.

She has brown hair that is tied into a ponytail and forest green eyes. She wore the same sailor uniform with a light brown sweater. She just stared at Akara for a while witch cause all the three wielders to sweat drop.

"we should get going" Yousuke said walking a head.

"His right, come on Akara-chan, Saori-chan"

After a while of walking, the four was face to face to a dark brown door. Yousuke knock a few times before coming in.

"Who's there?" a girl and a boys voice said together While trying to surpass a laugh. Yousuke just sigh, knowing the two jokers messing him.

"Open the door before I kill both of you, Lin and Izumi"

"Lin, open the door" another boy voice said in the room.

"Ok, ok...just give us a minute" the sound of a door unlocking can be hear. After that the door open. The four walk in the meeting room to be greeted by six more people in the room.

Lin was there. She has shoulder length maroon hair and dark purple eyes. She also wore a high school uniform which consist of a white button shirt, navy blue jacket, light blue ribbon and grey skirt.

Her twin brother Ren, has blue hair and a pair of same coloured eye as her. He also wore a high school uniform like Lin but the bow is replace by a necktie and the skirt is replace by grey pants.

"You guys are late~" a boy whine sitting on one of the chair while putting both of his legs on the table and both of his hands on his head. He have dark blue hair and grey eyes. He wore a red shirt with the school uniform pants and a red belt that is hanging loosely around his hip.

"Urusai! your the one who locked the door in the first place, Izumi!" natsuki yelled at him from the opposite side of the table.

"I wouldn't do that if they would come a little early!" He started to stand up a long with natsuki but was stop when they felt a cold, hard glared coming form none other then Ren While Lin just laugh at the background.

"all of you sit down" a woman know as *leader* called out to all of them.

The 8 people in the room tense up and quickly sit down. on the right side of the table was Izumi, Lin, Shina and Yousuke. On the left side is Natsuki, Ren, Saori and Miki.

"Right, let's get started" the leader then click something on her iPad and a hologram was showed in front of the table for everyone to see. Clicking some more button, a picture of tenma with more of his information on the sides.

"Matsukaze Tenma, the wielder of the wind gem and the last person we're searching for. Since his joining, each group will have three wielders." she clear her throat before continue to put them in groups.

"Fist team is Hanasaki Akara wielder of the nature gem, kawaguchi Yousuke the wielder of the lighting gem and Hirata Genji the wielder of the earth gem. You guys might know that Genji has a fever today"

"Second team is Fukumi Shina the wielder of the ice gem, Takahashi Saori wielder of the illusion gem and Yoshida Izumi the wielder of the water gem"

"The last team would be Shouji Miki wielder of the light gem, Hono Natsuki the wielder of the fire gem and lastly Matsukaze Tenma the wielder of the wind gem"

"Lin and Ren Otomira, you guys are in charge of the RCL* with Hikari-san* and I. That would be all, you are dismiss"

"what a minute, what if the kid (referring to tenma) doesn't accepted us?" Yousuke asked.

"Don't worry, he will" the leader said with a dark aura around her while cracking her knuckles one my one. We all sweat drop at the sight. Just when Miki was going out of the door-

"Miki, wheres tenma?"

"His in the infirmary room, resting With hikari-san watching over him"

"Alright, you can leave" the blonde haired then nobbed and went out while closing the door. With everyone out of sight, the leader then push some buttons on her iPad and a picture appear on the hologram.

It was a picture of a younger Endou and Goenji with a girl the same age as them with brown hair tied into two high pigtails and hazel eyes. It was after the FFI because Gouenji and Endou was wearing their inazama japan uniform.

They were smiling happily at the picture. The leader smiled at the little girl who is actual her when she was younger. But now, she has change. She had brown hair that reaches elbow and the same hazel eyes.

she also wore a white button shirt that she rolled the selves to her elbow, pink skirt and black flats.

"Gouenji..."

* * *

What's the relationship between the leader of the EC and the ace striker, Gouenji Shuuya? What is Endou hiding from raimon? Will tenma accept his fate?

Find out at the next chapter of braveheart: The dark and The Light~

* * *

**how's the chapter? Crappy? review what you think about it~**

**Just if you want to know, I change the time line from after inazuma eleven go galaxy to after inazuma eleven go chrono stone**

**The one that has a * on a sentence or word, it means that it will reviled at the next chapter.**

**Fun fact- the character Lin and Ren otomira was base on Rin and Len kagamine. If you see clearing I switch their front letter and otomira means sound and mirror while kagamine means mirror and sound. **

**I own the oc-the leader, hikari-san, shouji miki, Lin and Ren.**

**the other ocs belongs to their owners**


End file.
